YourPalRoss
Ross Botsford (born ) known on YouTube as YourPalRoss '(formally House_Owner) was a former member of the SkyMedia Offices.He, along with his friend and roommate Mithzan (Max), in May of 2016. He was still on good terms with those at the Sky Media Offices, but no longer films with them on a regular basis. His House_Owner channel was changed to a new channel called "Couch Potatoes", where Adam (SkyDoesMinecraft), ThatGuyBarney, RedVacktor, and other members of the Sky Media Offices play various games. Ross has now started a new channel called "YourPalRoss". Quotes * "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" * "Hey guys. Ross here." * "(Captain Sparkles) Do you actually own a house?" "(Ross) Do you really wanna get into the technicalities? 'Cause it an apartment and I don't actually own it. I mean, what really makes a house?" * "Well that was an interesting start." * "Make sure you give that like button a little tickle." * "I like marbles." * "I eat marbles." * "I guess you can say I'm feeling a little... I can't think of a dinosaur pun." * "I mean all the ladies get Rossed in my eyes..." * "I'm just naturally born a dinosaur. Roar, by the way." * "Max is so salty, when he dives into a lake, it turns into an ocean." * "Bork." * "(Is handed a bucket of milk) It's glue. (Starts drinking it)" * "(Is a frog) Barney, I need to tell you something. (Morphs into himself with a frog head) I've been a frog this whole time." * "I'm not a sloth!" * "That's what you get for calling me a sloth!" * "♪My name is Ross and I'm not a sloth.♪" * "I used to be a sloth!" * "What?... What?!... WHAT?!?!" * "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!?!" * "I want that." * "MOM, GET THE CAMERA!" * "This is Air Ross preparing for take off. When is lunch time? Over." * "I guess we can say, (points foam finger on his head at Sky) ''this guy's the winner!" * "You earned one dirt token." * "Now, I have removed your exit, -record scratch- which can be bought with 100 dirt tokens." * "My food business fell through and I'm starting an interior decorating company. Notice the pink shirt." * "Hey guys. How you doing? I was waiting for you uh, you guys seem to have... You guys seem to have gone the wrong way. There's cake and television If you guys wanna go back." * "And..." * "I wish I was a brick." * "Le Troll Face." * "Feeling Rossome!" * "I can't feel my toes." * "Ross is going for it!" * "... Wwhhat?!" * "I never skip leg day." * "I made my cheeks wiggle." * "Guys, you're scaring the fish!" * "Dying is not good." * "M 'lady." * "Can I compliment you there? That joke was pretty Rossome." * "Alright, let's start with the basics. My name is Ross, your name is Adam." * "Ok. Ok. We're on the same page so far." * "Hey guys, I'm finally part of the cool kids." * "Hi Jess' audience. My name is Ross. I can fit three fingers in my belly button." * "They had a four-finger policy." * "I'm really feeling it!" * "We are the Butt Knights!" * "Yo, I'm really good at counting marbles from a distance." * "No! Don't fart on me! No, stop! I'm gonna tell!" * "I'm stuck!" * "Ross wins!" * "I booked it!" * "I believe in the Ross that could possibly win." * "They call him Ross!" * "Pizza cat!" * "We have been wrongfully accused!" * "Have some cookies, fatty." * "Looks like I could not dig my way out of this one." * "Viva la Ross!" * "I feel like there's too many cooks." * "Guys, I'm frightened like a little kitten." * "I've got a French horn!" * "(Is morphed as a demon) Yeah, sir I'm gonna need you to sign this." * "Dude! You got cookies!" * "I would put this cake in my mouth, and I would chew." * "Adam, I know you can do it, because I fit bigger in." * "I want that guy's blood." * "Yay! Shirts!" * "Come and get your paddlin'!" * "I'm a narwhal in another life!" * "Konichiwa, Jin. My name is Ross~Chan." * "He sucked the galact-d*ck!" * "I'm stuck again!" * "Get ready to hate Ross. Is Columbia a state?" * "That's what they call a Ross in the hole!" * "THE FIRST MAN ON THE SUN!" * "(Ross) Adam, I've always wanted a mustache." "(Sky) Imma put butt hair on your face." * "(Sky) Ross, o-one second. W-why are you driving a bumper car?" "(Ross) Yes!" * "Your Canadian is showing." * "See you guys in the next round." * "When in doubt, happy little sun in the corner." * "Why are we all selling eachother out?!" * "Aim for the bushes!" * "I find you enchanting." * "Meet you guys back at the F.A.R.T.B.U.T.T.!" * "Don't want to pull a Barney and die really early." * "Hey. I can feel my toes again." * "Why do you keep calling me warden?... I bought a zoo." * "I'M SO EXCITED!" * "I'm going after him on foot!" * "Do you accept braided butt hair?" * "Brother!" * "Adam, I believe in you." * "WHAT?! You f*cking high-heeled my d*ck!" * "No girls allowed." * "How do you turn on the oven?" * "(Max) Why are you yelling?" "(Ross) I'M NOT YELLING!!" * "Ross did it. Ross actually did something." * "I eat when I'm nervous." * "(Runs away from someone) See yah!" * "(Sky) I'm not the murderer! Why would you think that?" "(Ross) Let's play- let's play uh, process of elimination. Red's dead, Max held a gun at me,... AND YOU'RE RUNNING BEHIND ME WITH A KNIFE!" * "I rubbed a little moisturizer on everyone's tummy." * "Go give him a good ol' sandwich. Of the knuckle variety." * "Dude, I'm stuck." * "Hyperventalation championships!" * "(Sky) Ross, are you Cow Man?" "(Ross) No!" * "I wanna see if I can pull a 'Luigi Does Nothing'." * "I AM LUIGI!" * "Feeling a little salty?" * "Hi." * "Da na na na Ross!" * "#Rossome." * "The sky was a scary color." * "(TNT ignites) Someone's been messing with my STUFF!" * "Or green, 'Slap a deaf kid?'" * "(Sees an image of him as a sloth) IS THAT A SLOTH?!" * "OH GOD!! (gets blown up by his own grenade) NO!! NO!!" * "I'm butt-hurt right now." * "I've got a horn extension." * "Daddy's home." * "Happy thoughts! HAPPY *censored* THOUGHTS!" * "YOU SHOT ME THROUGH THE DOOR!" * "He's one of those memes (pronounces as may-mays)." * "I love Papa John!!" * "The first trial is never perfect." * "Is that a goat or a sheep? That is my face on a sheep." * "How much soup can you fit on this table?!" * "I keep a pig in my basement with the swine flu." * "I just wanna wreck his face." * "'''AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!" * "You just Rossed!" * "Pancake Pal will stop the fire! (tosses action figure into fire) No! Pancake Pal!" * "(Trying to think of something smart to say) Uh... Weeniebutt! (gets put in corner)" * "I'M STILL HERE!!" * "YEH!" * "Ye." * "Tip tip TIP!" * "Do you guys ever think birds hit, like, football stadiums?" * "Why am I so bad?!" * "THIS IS THE MOMENT OF MY LIFE!" * "Coach just offered me a deal." * "(Max) I'm gonna go kick Ross." "(Ross) Not if I barricade the door!" * "Help! He's trying to open the door!" * "Get down, Mr. President!" * "I can't read." * "Drink his blood! Beat him up! Punch him in the butt!" * "-Deep and creepy voice- Eat Them." * "Backing up. Backing up. Backing up." * "I thought I could back up that *ss fast enough!" * "I'll see you guys in the last and final round." * "This is for all the marbles!" * "I'm getting a bunk BEEED!" * "You started it so i finished the match." * "What the F*CK?!" * "HOW could you shoot your own orange brother?!" * "I'd just make Max fart all day!" * "That was Nix's ultimate ninja jutsu!" * "I'LL SHOW YOU THE DANCE OF THE *censored* SUGAR PLUM FAIRIES!" * "I'm not soup!" * "I think the lesson for today is that we all suck at love." * "Another torch!" * "Welcome to cooking with Earl!" * "Now as many of you know, I've retired my job as a dungeon beast to become a 3-star chef." * "Tiffany, please..." * "I'm making a happy little sun." * "I was god once." * "(Sky) Anime!" "(Ross) Anime?!" * "Remember to always check your local library." * "(Sees Corey) Hey Corey! (Gives him a thumbs up) (Sees Corey cry a little)" * "(Max) Do it for Miku!" "(Ross) FOR MIKU!!" * "I ain't got no sticky keys. I AIN'T GOT NO STICKY KEYS!" * "I'm a squirrel!" * "Murder City Party." * "I don't want to live in a lobster!" * "(Gets left in solitary confinement) Guys! You're forgetting someone!" * "The red sun will never set!" * "Anyway guys, thanks for watching." * "Remember to brush your teeth." * "I'll see you guys next tiiii..." * "I'll see you guyyyyy..." * "I really hope you have a great DAY!!" * "I'll see you guyyyaaAA'AA'..." * "But until next time, AAAAAHHH!!!!!" * "GOODBAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" * "I miss Tiffany." Trivia * He sticks his tongue in and out when he's annoyed. * On SkyDoesMinecraft's video, Minecraft MODDED Mini-Game : DO NOT LAUGH 30! (Super Hero Mod!)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmUXISWh5ds, Ross created a now popular pun by combining his name with the word awesome to make #Rossome. * In SkyDoesMinecraft's role play series, Teacher/Roomates/University/HighSchool, Ross has developed a love for chickens as a joke, even naming a chicken Thunder Cluck and another Thunder Muffin after the other passed away. He has also shown to understand chicken and tell the difference between each individual, even though they all look the same. his chicken gag eventually leaked into Aphmau's channel, where he has a chicken sidekick named Cluckirina. Ironically, he's not on good terms with the Chicken Shaman, Castor. * Adam has made it a common gag to not 'give Ross a proper intro'. He does this by either shouting his name, saying "Oh god, it's Ross", running towards him while singing notes, running towards him in awkward silence, or by singing Weeniebutt or playing a remix of it. * Ross has his very own remix called "Weeniebutt" this is due to his Steam username Weeniebutt. * In READING A FANFICTION , Ross has stated he was nineteen. * In Minecraft MINIONS HIDE N SEEK 4! /w Facecam! , Ross stated his birthday was July 15 (he was talking about trying to make his birthday a national holiday). * Ross's favorite Hatsune Miku song is Triple Baka. * In his Lenny Face Challenge, he removes his glasses and shows he has blue eyes. * In his "Would You Rather?" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tsZzRXjs1CE video, Ross stated that he has monophobia. * He is Shubble's cousin * Ross Time to Ross is the time of the day where he gets a very hyper feeling and he can't get it to stop this was explained in his episode of Yandere hide and seek. * His skin that is a narwhal is often confused for a sloth skin. This is led to one of his most popular lines "I'm not a sloth!" * His first crush was named Tiffany. * He has stated in Sky's Donut Challenge video that he hates jelly donuts. * He has a cat named Kitty Purry. * Even though Sky always makes fun of Ross he has stated that Ross knows more about Minecraft and mods than any of them. * Ross has known Max for a very long time. They met on Runescape and worked together on the Minecraft Machinima, "Definitely Accidental." * Max (Mithzan) and Ross made a Minecraft Mini-Game called "Pink Men Slappin' on Each Other" a few years ago. * He lives with Tim.TV and Mithzan. * In a video Aphmau asked Ross why his back line was messed up and he said that his cousin. Shelby or Shubble makes his skins so ask her why. * Ross worked at the offices for nine months according to a video of two truths and a lie with ThatGuyBarney, but left in May of 2016 with Mitzhan. ** During this time, he redesigned his channel and renamed it Couch Potatoes while also creating a new channel dedicated to Minecraft titled YourPalRoss. Instead of a narwhal, he is a squirrel. * He used to live in New York. * His first video was for class when he was learning to use Microsoft movie maker it was a collage of toasters. * His favorite game is Majora's Mask. (Stated in a 2 Truths One Lie Video) Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers